to the moon
by SASSafrasEND
Summary: Sasuke was never traditional about anything, Sakura knew ...but she would always relish the romantic, traditional, toe-curling kisses Sasuke gave her.


**AN:** This idea came to me when I was playing _Uncharted: Drake's Fortune_ and _Uncharted 2: Among Thieves_ and saw the way Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher interacted with one another. I can't wait to get my hands on the third one!

**Warning**: Sasuke may be a tad OCC.

* * *

Sasuke was never traditional about anything, Sakura knew.

They never went out on real dates. Never got to experience the little things like hand holding (_unless they were being swept by currents and needed to stick together)_ or embracing (_except when they needed to fit into tight spaces to elude their assailants_) or cuddling by a warm fireplace (_save for the moments they only had a weak flame and body heat to prevent hyperthermia from setting in_).

Their romantic outings were usually wherever one of them had a job in some distant part of the world that included running for their lives from big men wielding bigger guns, balancing thousands of feet high above jagged rocks, barely clinging to the edge of the cliff, all the while, stealing the world's most elusive treasures.

Sasuke never got down on one knee for her, nor did he say anything in the means of sweet nothing's. It was just, "It's yours if you say yes" and handed over the ring just as they were leaving New Dehli, India, hadn't had any luck locating the rare ruby that hadn't been seen in centuries.

The ring he had given her was (_mercifully_) acquired by legal means, but it wasn't average, what with volcanic rock embedded into the white diamond. Even their wedding hadn't been traditional, taking place at the base of an active volcano in San Lorenzo, which was where Sasuke had acquired the idea for the ring.

The priest had been very confused as to why the bride, instead of the ritualistic attire of a white wedding gown, was wearing tattered jeans, a harness, climbing boots, and yards or rope over one shoulder. Same went for the groom. But before the man could ask any questions once the ceremony was over, the two newly weds were already dashing towards the massive land-made structure behind them and scaling its side.

That was how they spent their honeymoon -if that's what you could have called it. By trying to locate the endless amounts of gold that had been left at the top of the mountain.

It had been for nothing, of course, but Sakura hadn't cared in the least. Traditional or not, Sasuke would always seem to surprise her.

And surprise her he always did.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was hoarse from the dry weather. It didn't help that they barely had any water or that the desert seemed to be never ending. Those thoughts seemed to evaporate with her annoyance of the situation as she focused on the small bundle Sasuke had placed in her hands just seconds ago. "What's this?"

Her fingertips were curiously tracing the haphazardly wrapped package, which appeared to be several pieces of the local newspaper balled up with some tweed string wrapped around it to hold it all in place. The end result was a bit rushed, and yet, distinctively Sasuke. It looked to be a gift. But when it came to him, Sakura never could tell.

"Just open it." Sasuke was smirking, arms crossed over his chest and hands beneath his underarms as if he was physically trying to contain himself. Sakura shook her head, admiring his childlike enthusiasm despite the sweltering heat of the Egyptian sun as it beat down upon them. It was one of the things he let her witness when they were all alone. A playful side to a usually stoic man Sakura knew she would never tire from.

"Well, all right…"

She pulled the string loose and unrumpled the paper, finding a folded up piece of material resting inside. It was a shade of purple between lilac and not-quite royal.

"Oh, wow," Sakura muttered, holding it up in the sunlight from its makeshift wrapping. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"It's a shemagh," Sasuke elaborated, and then gestured to the blue houndstooth wrap around his own neck. "Just like mine. I thought it would help protect you from the heat."

"It's nice, darling. Thank you." Sakura was smiling in a lopsided sort of way, glancing from the desert scarf to Sasuke's dusty face. His own shemagh didn't seem to be helping much, in all honesty… but she supposed it was the thought that counted. The fact that he'd even bothered to wrap the thing was enough for her, let alone buy her something that wasn't a complete necessity.

"It's authentic."

The woman paused for a moment, not quite sure how she should wear it. Or if she should wear it at all. Sakura could only assume by the way her husband was eagerly eying it. Before she could ask what she should do with the unexpected gift, Sasuke reached a hand out to take it from her.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?"

_A gift _and _chivalry!? It must be the heat talking._

"Sure," she shrugged, trying to downplay the excitement she felt as she felt his hands on her already hot skin. Sakura stood quite still while Sasuke wrapped the garment loosely around her neck, leaving some fabric in the back so that she could pull it over her head if she wished.

"So, how's it look?" She raised her hands up, then placed them on her hips as she swiveled in place so he could look her over.

_It definitely meshes well with my green button-up shirt and pink hair_, Sakura thought wryly. _Not_. She was sure she looked like a cartoon dinosaur.

But all he said on the matter was, "It suits you," a bit distractedly, as he leaned in for a kiss, eager for his reward.

_And stealing kisses? Okay, time to put an end to this._

Sakura quickly pulled the scarf over her face, preventing Sasuke from making contact with her lips, let alone a peck on the cheek.

"What the-" Sasuke frowned as she shoved a palm to his broad chest, pushing away from him as she started off once more down the hot Libyan desert.

"Protection from the sun, huh? More like protection from _you_," she laughed. "What's gotten into you? You were never this affectionate. Is it the heat? Next thing you know, you'll be handing me wild desert flowers and offering to carry me."

Her giggles died down when she noticed him looking around, presumably for the flowers she had mentioned. "Don't you dare," she threatened, waving an arm at him. "Now come on, we've still got a long way ahead of us if we ever want to uncover the dead king's buried treasure."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he caught up easily with her. "I thought women liked that sort of traditional thing," he wondered, slinging an arm loosely around her shoulders.

He felt the rise and fall as she shrugged. "Guess I'm not as traditional as you thought. However," she rose a pink eyebrow in his direction. "You never offered to carry me."

Sasuke snorted. "And risk throwing out my back? Not a chance. I saw the way you were digging into the _kushari_ back at the market place."

Stopping dead in her track, Sakura glared daggers at the man. "How dare-! You arrogant, piece of-!" but her rant was cut short when out of nowhere, Sasuke swooped in to steal a kiss from his wife. But really, it was to shut her up.

All in all, Sakura would never say she was sick of the adventures she took with Sasuke. After all, they were together, just like how they should be. He may never have been traditional to begin with and probably never would, but Sakura didn't care. Because she would always relish the romantic, _traditional_, toe-curling kisses Sasuke gave her.

* * *

_R&R to tell me what you think. I really liked writing this ;)_


End file.
